System
by piper winchester
Summary: Nunca dê brechas a demônios. Slash. Balthazar/John


**System**

**Ship:** Balthazar/John Constantine

**Rating:** NC/17

**Beta:** nenhuma por enquanto XD

**Sinopse: **Nunca dê brechas a demônios. Slash. Balthazar/John

* * *

- Eu espero que isso não seja uma das suas piadas, Meia-Noite. – O exorcista empurrou a porta da sala de Meia-Noite com o cigarro preso nos lábios finos. Estava entediado. Não, mais do que isso. Sentia-se preso à monotonia da vida de um civil de merda.

- Claro que não é. – Um arrepio longo passou rasgando pela sua espinha quando reconhecera o tom debochado e desdenhoso de ninguém menos que Balthazar, vestindo com seu terno favorito sentado na cadeira de Meia-Noite com um copo de whisky numa das mãos e a conhecida moedinha prateada rolando por seus dedos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu mestiço de merda? – Constantine cerrou os olhos, fechando a porta atrás de si para encarar o demônio de sorriso debochado.

Balthazar bebeu um gole de whisky e se levantou, deixando a moeda prata ao lado do copo baixo de vidro. – My dear Johnny... – Falou num tom arrastado e brincalhão, ficando de frente para o exorcista.

- O quê? – Rosnou o exorcista.

John nunca soube realmente qual fora a seqüência de eventos, mas fora atirado contra a parede perto da estante de Meia-Noite, perdera seu sobretudo pelo caminho e estava sendo apalpado no traseiro com uma força descomunal.

- Filho de uma puta arrombada! – Se debatera, mas já era tarde.

- Pare com as palavrinhas sujas, Johnny-boy, sabe que eu as adoro... – Balthazar lambeu o pescoço exposto demoradamente, fazendo alguns riscos com a língua pela pele branca enquanto John grunhia de raiva.

O exorcista sentiu o rosto arder, vibrando com a música alta que tocava no bar. Ia ser fodido ali mesmo. Sem lube. Oh vida maldita!

- Calminha, Johnny – O mestiço falou num tom de brincadeira que deixou o exorcista profundamente irritado. Escorregou agilmente as calças e a roupa de baixo de Constantine até o começo dos tornozelos, apalpando com gosto do traseiro deste.

- Tira a mão daí, caralho! – John tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas estava completamente imobilizado. – Só porque vai me foder não quer dizer que precisa conferir o material!

Balthazar revirou os olhos vagarosamente, levando o indicador aos próprios lábios, umedecendo-os com sua saliva para introduzi-los no local escondido entre as nádegas do outro.

Constantine arqueou as costas, gemendo. O maldito sabia muito bem o que fazia com os dedos, e, puta que pariu aquilo doía pra cacete.

- Gostando, Johnny? – O demônio perguntou com um ar divertido, mordendo o pescoço do exorcista.

- Vai se foder. – Resmungou John.

- Meu garoto. – O demônio retirou o dedo da entrada do exorcista, segurando-o pela gola da camisa branca puída somente para jogá-lo contra a mesa cheia de artefatos, papéis e tranqueiras de Meia-Noite.

Constantine batera o rosto contra, graças a qualquer porra de divindade, um bloco de folhas com letras miúdas que ele não fizera questão de ler naquele momento, afinal de contas, estava mais preocupado com o que viria a seguir.

Sentira uma mão em suas costas, alisando-o com uma coisa que o lembrava de uma unha, ou garra. Engoliu seco, sentindo-se invadido subitamente por algo bem mais grosso que dedos, que ia dolorosamente fundo.

- Porra... – Conteve um gemido com o palavrão, o que resultara num aumento de força nas estocadas. – Filho de uma puta!

- Isso mesmo Johnny... – Balthazar mordera os lábios de um jeito completamente sacana, entrando cada vez mais fundo no local apertado até tocar num ponto que fizera o exorcista ver estrelas e apertar as mãos com força.

Balthazar foi diminuindo a velocidade das estocadas no instante em que atingira seu ápice, sabendo que, pela cara de sacana de seu parceiro, ele também tinha. Deitou sobre as costas de Constantine, lambendo rapidamente a nuca exposta.

- Até o inferno, Johnny. – Sussurrou malicioso e se afastou um pouco, fechando a própria braguilha para depois ajeitar o que sobrara de Constantine, completamente largado em cima da mesa de Meia-Noite. Subira as calças do exorcista rapidamente, fechando o zíper e colocando o sobretudo sobre os ombros deste. – Nos vemos depois. – Deu uma piscadela e saiu.

_Filho de uma puta._

_

* * *

_

Yeah... Sabe, tava me arrumando pra ir pro curso e isso apareceu XD. E eu não podia ir pro curso com isso em mente o_o'

Reviews? *O*


End file.
